Speak Now Songfic Taylor Swift
by Pen of Silver Letters
Summary: Speak Now, it's perfect for Cailey and Lody! Lody fans, run quickly! Cailey welcome, fill the church! Taylor Swift owns Speak Now. R&R!


_Authors Note- When I heard this song, I knew it was just perfect for Cailey, and Lody. Any Lody fans RUN AWAY NOW! So have fun reading this. And look out 'cause you'll have a Better than Revenge songfic, which is Zondon and Zaya. Well sorry that I've been gone forever, instead of life running over me, I had to go to court for accidently running life over. Anyway you'll get more of my stories in the next few days. R&R!_

_DISCLAIMER- SPEAK NOW is property of Taylor Swift. I DO NOT own any of these lyrics. All characters from SUITE LIFE ON DECK and SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY belong to Disney, and I'm only borrowing them, and begging you awesome people not to sue me._

I know it wasn't _her_ that invited me to this wedding. Of course it wasn't London. It was Cody, of course. Only 15 minutes before the wedding, I sit alone in a pew and think:

**I am not the kind of girl,  
Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil  
occasion,  
But you are not the kind of boy,  
Who should be marryin' the wrong girl,**

I stand and slowly walk to the back of the church and **  
I sneak in and see your friends,  
And her snotty little family, all dressed in pastel,  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid,  
Somewhere back inside a room,  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry,**

Did he want this? Of course not!

**This is surely not what you thought it would be,**

Cody didn't want a spoiled rich brat. How she caught him, where I missed him I don't know. This whole thing was my fault. I never thought she loved him.****

I loose myself in a daydream,  
Where I stand and say:  


Somehow I walk back into the church and sit…how had this happened? I dream as the wedding begins.

**"Don't say yes, run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out,  
Of the church at the back door,  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,"  
And they said, "Speak now,"**

I look up and watch****

Fun gestures are exchanged,

As they kiss lightly Cody doesn't seem interested. Is he looking at me? He begins walking up the isle.**  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march,**

**And I am hiding in the curtains,**

I sit back trying to sink into the seat. I don't want to look at this witch he's marring. **  
It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be,**

London was always beautiful but I never dreamed she'd steal my Cody. Did it really take this to get me to realize I still love him?**  
She floats down the isle like a pageant queen,  
**I can definitely she Cody looking at me. My eyes lock on his.

**But I know you wish it was me,  
You wish it was me, don't you?  
**In my mind I begin to plan what I would do. What I wish I could do.**  
Don't say yes, run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out,  
Of the church at the back door,  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, "Speak now,"  
Don't say yes, run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out,  
Of the church at the back door,  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
Your time is running out,  
And they said, "Speak now,"  
**And then I hear the words, the fateful words. If I am going to act it has to be now.**  
I hear the preacher say,  
"Speak now or forever hold your peace,"  
There's a silence, there's my last chance,  
I stand up with shaking hands,  
All eyes on me,  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room,  
But I'm only looking' at you,  
**and I say quietly**  
"I am not the kind of girl,  
Who should be rudely barging' in on a white veil  
occasion,  
But you are not the kind of boy,  
Who should be marrying' the wrong girl,"  
**London is gaping at me, and people are gasping. Zack is staring, and you can hear a pin drop. I turn and walk from the church. Under my breath,**  
"So don't say yes, run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out,  
Of the church at the back door,  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, 'Speak now,'**"**  
**As I am about to leave the church I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn and see you.**  
And you say,  
"Let's run away now,  
I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door,  
Baby, I didn't say my vows,  
So glad you were around when they said, "Speak now"**

AFTERWORD-

I stand next to Cody and the preacher says "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

And no one says a word.

**A/N- Another Songfic by the man who holds the pen. Thanks for reading and check out all my other stories and songfics!**

**Pen of Silver Letters**


End file.
